


Jake Peralta: best husband/detective

by Romantic_Stylez77



Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: Babies, Charles is mentioned, F/M, Family, Fluff, One Shot, fluffy as heck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-04
Updated: 2017-11-04
Packaged: 2019-01-29 05:23:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12624189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Romantic_Stylez77/pseuds/Romantic_Stylez77
Summary: Jake comes home from work to a completely normal day, or is it?





	Jake Peralta: best husband/detective

**Author's Note:**

> Still on a Jake Peralta/Amy Santiago high. Enjoy :)

“Daddy, daddy, look what I drew at school for you.” Detective Jake Peralta had just come home from work to find his wife and daughter snuggled on the couch. Apparently their mother-daughter day at the spa had been cut short. At his arrival, Rosie hopped off the couch and barreled toward him. 

“Wow, baby. What is it?” Jake asked.

“Obviously it’s you and mommy shooting a bad guy with your big guns!” Rosie squealed. 

“Wonderful. Why don’t you go and put it on the fridge.” She rushed off, the paper flying around wildly in her tiny hands. “Okay, that’s enough shop talk at home. I don’t think Ms. Ruiz will appreciate our four year old telling the other children about her 'Mommy and Daddy' shooting people; no matter how bad they are.” Jake directed towards his wife. Amy chuckled.

“Oh yeah. Already had that talk at pick up.” 

“Is that why you two aren’t at the spa?” 

“No, I just wasn’t feeling my best so I thought a nice snuggly evening at home was called for,” Amy explained.

Jake looked at her quizzically. “Everything alright babe?”

She nodded, “I’m fine. I’ve just been off colour for a few days. It usually goes away by lunchtime.” Rosie had returned, climbed up between her parents and once again immersed herself in the latest Disney flick. Jake shrugged off his concern and was instead covertly mouthing dinner suggestions to Amy.  
Pizza?  
A shaken head.  
Chinese?  
Another no.  
Perogies?  
She thought for a moment, her eyes glistening. Yes.  
He pulled out his phone and texted their favourite place, their favourite order making sure not to forget the hot chocolate.  
A few hours later with Rosie tucked into bed and the dishes washed and put away. The pair we’re sloshed out on the couch watching some gardening show.

“Thank you, Jake.” 

“For what?” His baby face was squashed up in confusion. 

“You just get me. I was really craving those perogies.”

“Well, I am the best husband/detective.” Amy rolled her eyes. It was true. Jake had won this year’s heist. It had involved some pretty detailed twists. He had even used their daughter against her. She wasn’t sure she forgave either of them, well not entirely. 

“maybe so, but are you the best foot masseuse?”

Jake gasped, “I’m shocked that you would even insinuate that there is anything I’m not the best at.” Comfortable silence ensued as Jake got to work massaging his wife’s feet whilst she surveyed her latest crossword puzzle.  
Suddenly it hit him like a brick. “Ames?” she looked up. “Don’t take this the wrong way but is there any chance you might be,” he paused, trying to think of the best way to put this. “Pregnant?” 

“What? No? I mean at least I don’t think so.” Amy was running through the last few weeks. It had been incredibly busy. Rosie had just started karate and ballet.

“Come on, Ames. The cravings for perogies, sore feet, sick until lunchtime? Also known as morning sickness.” 

“What’s the date?” Amy said, unable to believe that she was asking her scatter brained husband for the date when she was normally so on top of everything. 

“March 28th. Exactly six weeks since our little Valentine’s rendezvous.” 

Amy blushed softly at the memory. Charles had taken Rosie and Nikolaj to see the latest Lego movie as Genevieve and him had enjoyed a Valentine’s lunch tour of New York that day. Full of freedom, Jake had pulled out all the stops. Recreating some of their best moments in a Peralta/Santiago tour of Brooklyn. They had taken a walk in the park where a barber was murdered on their first case, ate dinner at the restaurant of their first (undercover) kiss, and topped it off with a bang (literally) on the roof of their date night stakeout. 

“You still with me, babe?”

“Jake?” he looked at her with a disbelieving smile. “I think you’re right.”

“Whoopee!” he exclaimed, dashing off to their shared en suite. “I knew we had one of these lying around. What with you being so prepared and all.” Jake brandished a rather dusty box for a pregnancy test. 

“Cool, cool, cool, cool, no doubt.” Amy was trying to process. “Okay. Let’s do this.”

After three agonizing minutes, Amy stepped out of the bathroom. “Congratulations Mr. Santiago. You’re going to be a daddy, again.”

“I really am the greatest husband/detective if I figured it out before you did, Mrs. Peralta.”

“How did I miss this? I feel so stupid,” Amy said as she collapsed on the bed. 

“Ames, you’re not stupid. You’re the smartest person I know. You’ve just had a huge amount on your plate. It’s not easy being the youngest police captain ever, and chasing after a four year old. I also know I’ve not been as good a husband as I should be. I’m going to step back a bit at work.” Amy started to interrupt. 

“But, but. No Jake.”

“Come on, Amy. We both know that you are the one who is rising in your career and I love being a dad more than I love being a kick-ass detective.” 

“I love you, Jake Peralta.”

“I love you Amy Santiago. And I love you, little guy.”

“Guy?”

“Yeah, we’ve got a girl. It kind of has to be a boy now. Right?”

“That’s not how this works, babe.” 

No more words were said as they collapsed into their own celebration.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you loved reading it, like I loved writing it. 
> 
> Reviews are like water, I need them to survive.


End file.
